


Definitely Not Your Average Teddy Bear

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Cumshot, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinya’s tired of all of Die’s joking advances. He’s decided on a little retribution of his own; a way to put Die in his place once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Not Your Average Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theblackmorals](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theblackmorals).



> Prompt: Mmm, set in beginning of Dir en grey - where Die had blood-red hair and wore latex and leather, and Shinya looked like a beautiful girl<3 + all the teasing back then between the two (Die bullying Shinya) I wanna see the day Shinya's had enough of being teased and touched and played with, and actually decides to take Die up on his offers, much to Die's surprise (the master becomes the student). Slow, soft sex or rough and dirty, whatever works, as long as there's the revelation of what this beautiful little angel is actually like beneath the dresses and long hair and makeup xD – For [](http://theblackmorals.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theblackmorals.livejournal.com/)**theblackmorals** on lj, happy early birthday! *I feel it should be noted that I do not condone what Shinya does in here, nor do I think it was right or appropriate.  
>  Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "Lotus" by Dir en grey

He was tired of it. There was really no other way to express it other than the fact that he was fucking sick and tired of all the shit that his fellow bandmate had been dragging him through. It had been bad enough at the start of it, when Die and he had first met and the stupid guitarist had decided he was a woman with a strangely manly voice. All the goofing, the groping, the stupid acts of a drunken, arrogant asshole.

True enough, Die wasn’t actually an asshole, but sometimes he played at it like he was. He’d learned fast enough that Shinya wasn’t a girl, had apologized beyond any apology anyone had ever seen. But the teasing hadn’t stopped. And perhaps worse, the little lusting looks had only grown the moment Die had found out the truth of the entire matter. He stared more often than not, watched when he felt Shinya wasn’t paying attention, and sometimes... when he got a little drunk around the edges... Shinya found himself more than a little bit in the middle of Die’s affections.

Tonight was no exception. The guitarist had been tugging at him all night, fondling his arms and shoulders, rubbing his back in a more than friendly way, and Shinya... well... he was just sick of being quiet about it. Die’s teasing was too much for him to handle anymore and with the way the artists had been dressing him lately, he had the worst feeling that everything was just going to increase by a million fold.

Die reached, once again, to put his arm around Shinya’s shoulders, leaning past him to grab a beer, red hair all up in Shinya’s face and the drummer pursed his lips. Now was the time for action. Pliancy was a thing of the past. A few brief moments made his decision for him and he reached out, slipping his hand across Die’s thigh. The guitarist stiffened for a moment and then laughed, pulling back and giving him a wink before going right on to nagging Toshiya about some random thing or other; Shinya wasn’t listening.

He waited for a few minutes and then slowly began to draw circles on the guitarist’s inner thigh, fingers sneaking down under the edge of his black booty shorts, slipping up under and perhaps higher than was even remotely socially acceptable. But he didn’t care right then. His aim was to teach, to put Die in his place and show the guitarist that he couldn’t keep teasing without expecting to give a little in return. And one thing Die didn’t know about Shinya was that he was, in fact, very much attracted to men. Just not usually men like Die. But he’d make the exception; allow this one time to show his point.

As his fingers explored upward, he watched Die shift uncomfortably on the seat, watched him squirm to the point that Kaoru jokingly asked him if he needed to take a piss that badly. Much to Shinya’s surprise, the guitarist sat up straighter, and then announced, that he did have to piss, and urgently at that. He waved a hand at Shinya to get out of the way and then began his retreat from the booth.

Shinya slid out of the way, allowing Die out, lingering there for a long moment, watching the guitarist make his way from their little shielded-off area toward the VIP bathrooms. After a moment, he placed his own drink back down on the table. “I’ll make sure he’s okay.” With that, he left, making his way between the tables and benches, pushing into the bathrooms just moments behind Die. He wasn’t surprised to find the other leaning over the counter and peering into the mirror instead of relieving himself. After all, with the bulge in the front of his pants, it would have been difficult to manage such a task.

Smirking, he moved up behind the guitarist, pushing his hands up over his belly and then sliding his fingertips under the edge of his waistband. Die’s head bowed and he let out a soft whimper before the drummer popped open the button on them. The zipper came next, Shinya pushing the material out of the way, revealing Die’s very much erect cock. “Look at yourself,” he whispered out into the other man’s ear. When he was sure Die’s attention was on his own cock in the mirror, he reached down and grasped it, starting to stroke him. “Is this what you’ve been wanting, Die? My hand on your cock?”

Die gaped at him in the mirror, his eyes full of shock as he let out the smallest of whimpers over the whole ordeal. Shinya chuckled faintly, pushing the tight material down further, revealing Die’s small bottom to him. One hand lightly grasped a cheek, the other still moving over Die’s shaft. “You’re about to find out what happens when you fuck with me too often, Die. And nothing,” he glanced at the door, “ _nothing_ will stop me.”

The guitarist whimpered a little and just bit his lip, still watching Shinya’s hand. He didn’t stop him, but he didn’t confirm anything either. But that didn’t deter the drummer one bit. He placed one foot on the nearby sitting stool, slid his fingers up his stocking-clad thigh, and then pulled out a small condom and bottle of lubricant. Okay... so he’d been planning on showing Die why he shouldn’t dick with him for a while now. But it hadn’t been a sure thing until tonight, only a vague half-plan until it was now coming to fruition.

He tossed the condom on the counter and then opened the lube, letting go of Die’s cock for the time being. Putting his leg down, he studied Die’s body, his height versus Shinya’s own, and then the things at their disposal. He wanted Die watching himself in the mirror, there was no ifs, ands, or buts about that. Because if there was one thing he knew for sure, it was that Die was not a bottom. Never had been and probably never would be again after tonight. But right then... Shinya wanted to teach him a few lessons in why he shouldn’t poke the teddy bear too many times. It could turn into a raging grizzly bear before his eyes if he weren’t careful.

Coating two fingers in lube, he pushed Die forward, the guitarist making a weak sound of protest as the fingers pressed against his ass. “Shut up and take it,” Shinya hissed out. “This is what you have to take for all the shit you’ve put me through, understand?” Die nodded weakly, bowing his head and pressing his lips together in a thin line as Shinya thrust his fingers in, fucking Die’s body in sharp, fast movements.

Once he was sure the guitarist was actually prepped enough, he plucked up a tissue from the counter and wiped his fingers, discarding it in the trash bin. He moved Die to the side slightly. “Knees on the stool,” He leaned in once Die was there. “Ass in the fucking air.” Die did as he was commanded, his head still bowed. Shinya stepped behind him, straddling his legs and pulling up the skirt on his outfit. Twisting everything around a bit, he used the slit up the side to his advantage, pushing his own tight shorts out of the way of his straining cock. It’d been too long since he’d had a good fuck and his body was excited to feel the tight heat around it again. With a smirk, he grabbed the condom from the counter, ripped it open and rolled it over his cock, tossing the package in the garbage. He squirted some more lube over the head of his dick and then put the tube on the counter.

He grasped the guitarist’s hips, holding him in place as he pressed the head of his cock against his entrance. “I hope this will teach you your lesson,” he all but purred out. “Don’t fuck with the unknown quantity.” And with that, he thrust all the way in, burying himself to the very hilt, excitement skittering through his veins as he remained deep inside for a few long moments, Die’s ass tight around him. “That’s right,” he hissed out softly.

A few moments later and he was pounding into the other’s body, his hand moving up under Die’s chin and forcing him to watch himself in the mirror. “Have you taken it before, Daisuke?”

The guitarist shook his head ever so slightly and Shinya smirked. “Have you been with a man?” Another shake of his head and Shinya almost laughed. “Now you have,” he murmured, letting go of him. “Watch yourself while I fuck you.” He pressed his lips to Die’s ear. “While the pretty fucking _girl_ fucks you so hard.” Die stared into the mirror, his eyes swirling with so many emotions that Shinya couldn’t pinpoint even one of them right then.

He went at him for as long as he could before finally giving in and slowing down a bit, enjoying the view of his dick slipping in and out of Die’s body, the other feeling so nice around him. And finally, he relented just the slightest, starting the search for that angle that would make Die never able to forget what was going on here tonight. When he hit it, he knew instantly. Die’s eyes lit up and his jaw went slack, a lewd groan falling from his lips as he bucked back on Shinya’s cock.

The drummer laughed softly, grinding his cock up against that spot as he reached around, taking Die’s still-hard length into his hand and slowly beginning to manipulate him. For the next few minutes, Die was a squirming mass of pleasure beneath him, whimpering and moaning, bucking between the hand on his cock and the dick in his ass. But, finally, Shinya had had enough. He shifted closer to Die and began to piston his hips harshly against him, his cock sinking into the other’s delicious body over and over. “Yes,” he hissed out, his hand still jerking Die’s dick almost frantically. “Cum.”

The word seemed to do something to Die and the guitarist grabbed hold of the mirror with both hands, arching elegantly up into every single action from that moment forward. When he came, it was with a shuddering gasp, his cum spurting out over the countertop in front of them.

“That’s right,” Shinya hissed out. “Cum for me... cum while I fuck you so fucking hard.”

Die let out a sharp whine, his fingers sliding down the glass as the drummer made his last few thrusts hard and deep, plunging into the redhead’s ass as harshly as possible, stilling only as he began to cum, pulsing out into the barrier between them. “I’m cumming in you,” he groaned out, Die letting out a feeble, “Yes,” in response to the whole situation.

It was a little bit before either of them moved, Shinya finally pulling out and discarding the condom in the trash, reaching for some tissues to wipe Die up a little bit, then tucking himself away in his shorts and pulling his skirt back to the proper position.

He stepped back and smirked at Die, moving to the sink and washing up his hands. As he dried his fingers on a paper towel, he watched the guitarist get his pants back in the right order. “Here’s your lesson, Die. Don’t ever dick around with someone unless you know for sure how it’s going to end. Got it?”

Die nodded a little and Shinya bobbed his head once. “Good. Now... you were sick to your stomach, understand?” Again, another little nod, and then Shinya moved away, opening the door and slipping back out through the VIP area. When he sat back down in his seat, he returned the curious looks with a small smirk and then a shrug, picking his drink back up and taking a sip. This was honestly none of their business and he’d like to keep it that way. But one thing was certain, he knew Die had learned his lesson.

**The End**  



End file.
